iLove You, Not
by xxsmokeylovexx
Summary: After midnight, Sam & Freddie have officially broken up and Sam is totally devastated when she sees Freddie & Carly kissing. Sam thinks Freddie tricked her to thinking he loves her to get back for everything she has done to him. Post-iLove You SEDDIE
1. The Break Up

iLove You, Not

**Chapter 1: The Break Up**

Disclaimer: i don't own iCarly :(

Summary: After midnight, Sam & Freddie have officially broken up and Sam is totally devastated when she sees Freddie & Carly kissing right after her break up with Freddie, and she thinks Freddie used her to get to Carly and that he never loved her. Post-iLove You. kinda dramatic

**Sam's POV:**

So, me and Freddie over heard Carly talking to Spencer and Jenna (his babysitter, and still is by the way!) about rushing a relationship and I felt like it was the same with me and Freddie, so we mutually decided to break up, and I just wished me and Freddie clicked so we didn't have to break up, ugh, why does it have to end this way, I mean I probably knew this would happen one day, but not now!, it seems so fast… so incase your wondering why I'm so upset, well because I'm freakin in love with him!, not just a little crush, like I said I had on Spencer, which by the way is gone!, but real love! Like when you want two horses to "date" and put them in the same barn together. So, this is how we broke up…

_***flashback***_

"_So" I say _

"_She wasn't talking about us" Freddie says sadly_

"_I know, but, do you think maybe, you and I are taking some connection we have and…" I was cut off by Freddie_

"_Trying to force it into a boyfriend-girlfriend thing?" trying to finish what I was going to say_

"_Yeah" I say sadly_

"_Well, I don't know (he chuckles), its like after all the years of us being at each other's throats, and you kissing me, that night at school, it was pretty, intense"_

"_Hey you put me in a mental hospital" I say stating the obvious_

"_So, the kiss was just, intense?" I really want to know, it took me a lot of guts to put my feelings out there_

"_And fun" he says while smiling_

_I smile too_

"_Yeah I just, I just don't know if you and me really click, that way"_

"_Yeah, but maybe one day if you get a little more normal" he joked_

"_Or maybe you get a little more abnormal" I say _

"_So did we just break up?" _

"_Feels like it" My heart dropped into a million pieces_

"_But, it was, mutual, right?" he asks_

"_Yeah" I say with a chuckle_

"_But im still gonna tell everyone that I dumped your sorry butt and broke your nerdy lil heart" I joked_

"_Fair enough" Wow, he doesn't even mind?_

_(sigh) "Oh well" I click the elevator button to get us down to the main floor_

_I start walking away until I heard Freddie say something that was totally unexpected_

"_I love you" he says walking towards me_

_I think for a moment, should I say it? Does he really mean it? I finally spoke_

"_I love you too" I say with a cracked voice and smile_

_Then I leaned in and kissed him, this would probably be the last time I get to feel his lips on mine, for now_

_He takes his phone out of his pocket_

"_Its only 10:30" _

_I had an awesome idea_

"_Wanna break up at midnight?"_

"_That works"_

_We came back to the elevator and made out til midnight_

_***End of Flashback***_

It's like 3 in morning and I couldn't sleep, I was still thinking about Freddie, why did we break up? It was like the most stupid-est thing we ever did! Other than me licking the swing set, but anyways I toss and turn but it was no use so I got out of bed and wanted some ham, ham always calms my nerves, when I got downstairs, I saw no ham in my fridge

"Ugh, I'll just get the ham at Carly's"

I rushed out of my house to Bushwell Plaza and I saw Lewbert sleeping with a hamburger in his hand, I decided to snatch it out of his hand but I didn't feel like it. When I got to apartment 8C I turned the knob and it was locked, but lucky for me I know how to pick locks, so I got a hair pin out of my hair and stuck it in the knob and heard a *click*, mama's done good, I saw a whole plate of ham and I chewed it in less than 5 minutes.

"Hmm, oh this is so good!"

While I was enjoying my delicious ham snack at 3 in the morning, I heard music coming from the iCarly studio

I wonder what that could be…

Cliffhanger!

**A/N: Haha, you guys will just have to wait for chapter 2! But I hope you guys liked it, and I will try to update chapter 2 soon!**

**~SeddieCupcake**


	2. Questions and Comfort

iLove You, Not

**Chapter 2: Questions and Comfort**

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly :(

**Freddie's POV:**

I am really bummed now cuz Sam and I just broke up and I asked if it was mutual, but something was just not right, I wish we never overheard Carly talking about rushing a relationship and that it was weird, but I don't think me and Sam were rushing anything until Carly suggested we try each other's hobbies. I got out my pearbook to install new software on the iCarly server, I looked around my room for the cable wires but I remembered I left it at Carly's. So I got out of bed and I tried my best to be as quiet as I can, so my mom doesn't have a panic attack. I reach the Shay's apartment and I quietly opened the door (Spencer and Carly are always forgetting to lock the door) and I see Carly sleeping on the couch. I quietly wake her up.

"Carly, wake up" I whisper

"No! Get away from me, you're a bad bear!" was she talking in her sleep?

"Carly!" I screamed this time

"Wha- I" she stammered

"Hey" I said

"Freddie, what are you doing here?" she asked

"Better question would be why are you out here sleeping and talking in your sleep?" I joked

"Well, I ugh, I was watching Girly Cow and I just fell asleep" she uneasily responded

"Oh, but what about the talking in your sleep?" I asked

"I rather not tell you"

"Ok" I said trying to change the subject

"But really why are you here at 3 in the morning?"

"Oh, I ugh, I was going to update the iCarly server, but I left the cable wires in the studio"

"Oh, ok, ill come with you" she said as she headed for the studio

We took the stairs and we reached the 3rd floor, it was nicely decorated by Carly's older brother Spencer, who is an artist, he was suppose to be a lawyer but he has hid it from his father ever since he dropped out of law school, Carly and Spencer's dad is in the military, so she lives with Spencer, and for some odd reason, Gibby thinks he's her dad.

"Lets see where did I left the cable wires?" I asked searching around my tech-cart.

"Oh, here" Carly said as she handed it to me

"Thanks"

"Sure"

"Ok, well I guess I'll be going then" I headed towards the door until Carly asked something that I was trying to avoid

"Ok, what's up?" she demanded an answer

"Nothing"

"Come on Freddie, I've known you forever and I can tell when your lying"

"I ugh"

"Freddie, we promised no more secrets!"

"Ok!"

"Me and Sam, we broke up" I said the last part quietly

"You and Sam, what?" I didn't want to repeat it

"We broke up!" ok, maybe I said that way too loud

"How-but you-you were-when-what?" she wasn't taking this easy

"We overheard you talking to Spencer and Jenna that they were rushing a relationship and me and Sam felt like it was related to us, so we mutually decided to break up" I said the last part quietly again

"But, what I said to Spencer and Jenna had nothing to do with you and Sam!" she exclaimed

"I know, but, I don't know, for once a girl liked me for me, not because I'm some hero and I just don't know how things would ever be the same again" I said sadly

"Aww Freddie, I'm sorry that this happened, I didn't intentionally tried to let you hear what I said, it just happened" she tries to comfort me

"I know, but, I guess, things change" I said looking into her eyes

"Yeah, I guess they do" she said as she looked into my eyes too

And for some odd reason, I was lost into her eyes, I mean I was obsessed with her since the 6th grade, but I thought I got over that, and then when I saved her life, she kissed me, and I glad to finally have the girl of my dreams, but Sam told me that I was just bacon, Bolivian bacon and I didn't want to believe what she said, but it was pretty obvious that Carly started liking me after I saved her life.

I started leaning in and she did the same…

Have I really gotten over her?

**A/N: Finally! Chapter 2, so what did you think, do you like it, is it too cheesy and OCC? I'm sorry if it is OCC, but this story is mainly going to be DRAMATIC :)**

**~SeddieCupcake**


	3. Heartbreak and Tears

iLove You, Not

**Chapter 3: Heartbreak and Tears**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. (A/N: This chapter takes place where Sam's POV left off)**

Previously on iCarly…

"_We're just not into the same kind of things"_

"_Different strokes baby"_

"_So part of dating is you (Sam) learning the stuff he likes and you (Freddie) learning the stuff she likes"_

"_Does the pudgy monkey ever make it to Banana Land?" **(A/N: do you see why I added this? :) *wink wink*)**_

"_Well, the real point of the story is not whether he makes it to Banana Land, it's about the things he learns along the way-"_

"_Does he make it to Banana Land?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Stop pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend when you both know it's just weird and wrong"_

"_After all the years of us being like, at each other's throats, and you kissing me, that night at school, it was pretty, intense"_

"_I just don't know if you and me really click, *pause* that way"_

"_So did we just break up?"_

"_Feels like it"_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

_While I was enjoying my delicious ham snack at 3 in the morning, I heard music coming from the iCarly studio_

_I wonder what that could be…_

I walked up the stairs and when I reached the studio, the music got louder and all the lights were turned off, I finally reached the door and before I opened it, I saw Carly and some guy, I guess, but I couldn't see his face. So I opened the door, and right there, my heart broke into a million pieces. Carly and Freddie were _kissing_, the same night Freddie and I broke up.

"Freddie?" I say with tears in my eyes

"Sam! I, this isn't what it looks like" he defended himself, but I knew better

"Really, because this is _exactly_ what it looks like, how could you?" I started to feel the tears running down my face

"Sam-" before he could finish what he was gonna say, I ran

I ran as fast as I could, but I felt really weak inside, stupid Freddie, pretending to love me, he never loved me, he probably even had to practice saying it a thousand times to get it right without cracking a laugh, so that I would fall under his spell, and I did believe him, I'm such an idiot, I knew he never loved me all along, but he kept telling me he was over Carly, yeah right, if kissing a girl you've been obsessed with and saying you don't love her, then I don't know what love is!

I'm down at the lobby now, I decided I should go home because there is no way I would stay at Carly's after what happened, but before I could press the elevator button, I felt someone grab my arm. It was Freddie.

"Let go!" I shouted at him

"No, Sam, please, just let me explain" he said in between gasp for air

"There's nothing to say" actually there was, a lot! You can even right a whole book about it

"Yes there is Sam"

"Well then, lets hear it!" I felt my eyes getting watery again

"Well, I-" he started, but I cut him off

"You never loved me, it was just a prank to get back at me for everything I've done to you, you've always loved Carly, and you still do, and you know, I know that I've caused you both physical and emotional pain, but I never stooped this low, telling someone I loved them, when I didn't **(A/N: I kinda got this from WOWP, when Mason told Juliet he loved her)**

I was now crying, crying in front of Freddie, I never wanted him to see my vulnerable side, but I just can't help it, I've build up all these walls so that no one can hurt me, but now, the walls are crashing down, right here, right now.

Cliffhanger!

**(A/N: Chapter 3 done! Wow pretty dramatic right? Well this is how I see it if Freddie really did kiss Carly after his break up with Sam. Chapter 4 coming soon!)**


End file.
